


Helpless to Brown Eyes

by SkyKnight07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKnight07/pseuds/SkyKnight07
Summary: Some brown eyes are hard to say no to.A Oneshot Piece for Bork’s Birthday
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 18
Kudos: 196
Collections: Bork's Birthday 2020





	Helpless to Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaticAtBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticAtBest/gifts).



**Helpless to Brown Eyes**

"Non!"

"But Maman, I promise to take good care of them!" a small voice argued. 

"Non, Lucille, I said no," the mother said authoritatively. 

The little blonde girl pouted and turned to her twin sister. The other girl opened her brown eyes wide and looked at her mother, "We promise Maman, please…" she pleaded, poking her bottom lip out for added effect. 

Seeing her twin's approach, the other did the same, showing glistening big brown eyes 'misted' over with tears.

The blonde mother's breath hitched as the pair of eyes bore into her. Her hands got clammy as she felt the walls closing in. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed, "Fine," she replied, utterly defeated. She turned to look at the two choices her daughters have made. 

God, her wife was going to kill her. 

ᴥ

Hermione had been in the kitchen, just finishing lunch preparation when she heard the front door opening. Smiling as she realised her family was back from their Quidditch practice, she could hear excited footsteps and turned around only to be bowled over by balls of white and brown 

She looked up to find herself staring at a bear and a wolf! They were quickly taken away from her chest when Lucille and Lene pulled the animals away. She looked at them in shock. "What are those?!"

"Mine is a Samoyed, Mummy. I named her Nuage because she looks like a cloud!" said Lucille excitedly, hugging the white floof of a puppy wolf. 

"And mine is a Chow Chow, I named her Booba!" added Lene, running her fingers through the brown fur of the bear cub.

Hermione Delacour-Granger got up and stared at her daughters when she realised that her wife was nervously shuffling closer, a sheepish look on her face. "Go play in the yard, girls. I need to talk to your Maman."

Her girls wasted no time to run outside with their new pets. Fleur winced at the slight tone of danger she could hear in her wife's voice. 

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour-Granger! What were you thinking!" the brunette shrieked, advancing towards the blonde with a glare.

"Mon amour!" Fleur took a few steps back and shuffled behind the sofa, "zhey insisted and promised zhey will take care of zheir pets."

Hermione tried to round the sofa to catch the blonde but she shuffled away, she circled the other way only for Fleur to change direction and move away from her.

"Pets are great for kids! Good for zheir development and for learning responsibility!" added Fleur as she rounded the sofa for the second time.

Hermione glared harder and redoubled her efforts to catch her wife, which caused the blonde to squeak and run away faster.

"Mon amour! Please, I couldn't say no to zhose pleading eyes! Zhey both look so much like you!" the blonde wailed, trying to keep as much distance between her and her wife, the sofa acting as a barrier between them. 

Having enough of the chase, Hermione climbed over the sofa and grabbed the blonde, sending them both sprawling onto the floor. "You got them not ONE but TWO dogs!"

Fleur lifted her hands up in surrender, "zhey each wanted zheir own!" she defended lamely. 

Hermione huffed, looking at the pleading azure eyes of her wife but she was not going to fall for it. She was stronger! She couldn't believe how easily the blonde folded like a house of cards whenever any of them, Hermione included, asked for anything. "Dogs, Fleur?! Dogs! You can now consider yourself in the doghouse! You are on the couch tonight!" she said, getting off the blonde and walking away. 

Fleur pouted and her shoulders slumped as her wife walked away. The only solace was the squeals of laughter and the excited barks coming from their yard.

ᴥ

Fleur huffed, grabbing her pillow and pulling her blanket with her as the bedroom door slammed behind her. She padded downstairs, set up the pullout sofa and settled herself on it. It wasn't that bad, it was a massive and comfortable sofa-bed but sleeping without her 'Ermione always felt so wrong, it was painful. She was a bit sad being all alone in the living room, without the warmth of her wife against her chest as they cuddled. She didn't even get a goodnight kiss. Hmmpf.

The sound of clicking on the hardwood floor pulled her out of her thoughts and she found herself face to face with the wolf and the bear. She sighed, "it's not funny zhat I got kicked out of ze bedroom because of you guys. It's cold ‘ere," she whined. 

As if understanding her, the two dogs got up on the bed and settled on top of her legs. Fleur chuckled, it was like having two more kids. Small footsteps made her turn her head and she found the twins approaching her.

"Maman, mummy kick you out?" asked Lene, frowning. 

"Can we sleep with you?" asked Lucille, already trying to climb onto the sofa-bed. 

Fleur smiled and pulled her girls with her. The twins snuggled into their Maman.

“Is mummy angry at us?” asked Lene hesitantly, looking up to her mother. 

“Non, mon trésor! Mummy just wanted ze bed for ‘erself!” laughed Fleur, kissing the girl’s forehead.

“I like your bed, it’s a big one!” Lucille replied. 

Fleur just looked at her two girls affectionately and peppered them with kisses, as they giggled and settled down. Soon, the girls fell asleep as Fleur ran her fingers through their hair.

ᴥ

Hermione turned and tossed. She did it for five minutes before giving up, sitting up and tossing her blanket off her. She could never sleep well without her wife and fighting with her made it all worse. It wasn't like she was angry at the girls having dogs, she just would have preferred if Fleur had asked first. _Stupid Veela of mine!_ Huffing, she got off the bed in search of her wife. She would tell the blonde that she forgave her and they could all go back to bed and sleep peacefully. Padding down into the living room, her steps faltered when she saw the group of bodies on the sofa-bed. Fleur had one twin tucked on each side with Nuage and Booba at her feet. The sight warmed her heart and a smile inadvertently bloomed on her face. _This is my family._ She felt so blessed to have them in her life. Shuffling closer, she was surprised when Fleur's head turned to look at her, blue eyes still bright in the moonlight streaming from the window. The blonde was very much awake. 

"Can't sleep?" Hermione asked as she sat at the edge of the sofa-bed.

Fleur shook her head, "You know I cannot sleep without you, my 'Ermione. Plus I 'ave a lot on my mind…"

"Care to share?" Hermione asked tentatively. 

"Are...are you really angry at me?" Fleur asked, hesitation in her voice, "I'm sorry I didn't ask you…"

Hermione sighed and pressed a lingering kiss on the blonde's forehead, "I'm not angry anymore. Yes, you should have at least talked to me about it… but I forgive you."

"Oui, I'm sorry…" replied Fleur sadly. 

Hermione smiled and deposited a small kiss on the blonde's lips, "I came here to tell you that you can come back to the bedroom but there is no way you are moving from here, " said Hermione, waving at the group of little bodies pinning the blonde down. Gently climbing fully on the bed, she settled herself next to Lucille and threw one arm over her three favourite people. "I guess I'm joining you all."

Fleur smiled and leaned forward in depositing a kiss on her wife's forehead, "Je t'aime 'Ermione... so much."

"I love you too," replied Hermione, basking in her wife's love. She was where she needed to be. Next to her family, even with the two new additions. She knew she would have folded like a house of cards too, had the twins asked her. Still though, she took comfort in knowing that she would have lasted way longer than her spouse. Her blonde was mush under the twins pleading eyes. With a smile on her face, she peacefully joined them all in slumber. 

  
  



End file.
